Milton Grimm/cartoon
Milton Grimm debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Jamieson Price in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Milton prepares the students for Legacy Day at the podium. Milton is expecting the students to sign for Legacy Day. With that note, he prepares a practice-ceremony and is surprised by Raven's reaction. Milton urges Apple to keep an eye on Raven so that destiny won't be meddled with. Milton is impatient when Raven asks a question: she doesn't want to sign and what the result would be. He is baffled that someone would ask, but he pressures Raven that if she is not to sign, she'll disappear. On Headmaster Grimm's orders, Baba Yaga organizes an intervention to get Raven Queen back on the wrong path. Apple, Briar, Madeline, and Lizzie are invited to help, but with the exception of Apple, none are of use. The intervention is ended when a frustrated Raven accidentally turns the headmaster into a chicken-man. Milton fails to get Raven to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony. Knowing what horror this could unleash onto their world, he sneaks off to think of methods to turn the tide. He is interrupted in his ponderings when a dark laugh comes from a mirror in his office. TV specials Milton is expecting the students to sign for Legacy Day. With that note, he prepares a practice-ceremony and is surprised by Raven's reaction. Milton urges Apple to keep an eye on Raven so that destiny won't be meddled with. Milton is impatient when Raven asks a question: she doesn't want to sign and what the result would be. He is baffled that someone would ask, but he pressures Raven that if she is not to sign, she'll disappear. Milton fails to get Raven to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony. Knowing what horror this could unleash onto their world, he sneaks off to think of methods to turn the tide. He is interrupted in his ponderings when a dark laugh comes from a mirror in his office. Chapter 2 Webisodes Milton exploits Blondie's influence over the students by asking her to broadcast about the truth of school legends. Unfortunately, none of the traditional legends hold true. Milton secretly manipulates the results to his liking, with disastrous personal consequences. Milton is writing a speech when C.A. Cupid barges into his office. He is surprised to hear her talk about True Hearts Day and tries to recover the book. He immediately squashes her ideas, forbidding her to speak of the dangerous holiday to anyone, lest it encourages students to break from their destinies. Milton asks questions when he sees C.A. Cupid, Briar Beauty, and Hopper Croakington II going around the school with supplies for a "play". Milton is interrupted during a web conference by Duchess Swan reporting a secret dance to him. Unfortunately, Duchess had been given the wrong directions, so she and Milton walk into a decoy location. Furious, the Headmaster gives Duchess detention. Milton refrains Raven Queen from playing in the Talent Show because Sparrow Hood has already signed up. Also, he is not impressed with her song choice. He attends the Talent Show and is in awe of Raven's capability. Milton agrees with Apple's new idea. Milton is angered by Raven's rebellious acts, but gets silenced by her. He walks around the halls. TV specials Milton is writing a speech when C.A. Cupid barges into his office. He is surprised to hear her talk about True Hearts Day and tries to recover the book. He immediately squashes her ideas, forbidding her to speak of the dangerous holiday to anyone, lest it encourages students to break from their destinies. Milton asks questions when he sees C.A. Cupid, Briar Beauty, and Hopper Croakington II going around the school with supplies for a "play". Milton is interrupted during a web conference by Duchess Swan reporting a secret dance to him. Unfortunately, Duchess had been given the wrong directions, so she and Milton walk into a decoy location. Furious, the Headmaster gives Duchess detention. Milton summons Raven to his office and does not successfully persuade her to sign. Milton has several flashbacks throughout the time of Thronecoming of his brother and his childhood. He calls for the help of Ms. Trollsworth to switch the Evil Queen's Heritage Hall gift from a wand to a coin. Milton's plan is in action as he finds Raven by the Wishing Well, foreseeing a terrible vision. He is happy for Raven that she wants to sign. He is notified by Cedar that the book is a fake, but doesn't initially believe it. Later at night, he furiously questions the Evil Queen of where she hid the book, but she doesn't say much. He announces the Thronecoming dance and is soon confronted by Apple and Raven, who soon discover that it was he who made Raven into signing the book. He and Giles have a brotherly reunion and reconcile their relationship. Chapter 3 Webisodes Milton walks past the castleteria unsuspecting. After hearing commotion in the castleteria, he finds that it was Ashlynn's stepsisters' idea to host a fashion show and cause a mess. As a result, they are pushed to clean it up. Milton is shocked to find that Baba Yaga's hut is storming the halls of the school. He, along with his brother, escort the students to the Legacy Orchard. The headmaster finds Hagatha strongly clinging to him. A croquet ball that Raven hits flies across the lake and bounces off his head in the process, scoring a goal. Milton presents the planting of the E-corn to his students. TV specials He attends the Spring Fairest. Milton is vehement about the fact that the Wonderlandians entered Ever After, only to bring a fake Storybook of Legends. Milton appears behind Raven and discards the subject of Apple's Wonderland questions. Chapter 4 Webisodes He is seen sleeping at his desk when the five girls, Apple, Madeline, Raven, Rosabella, and Nina are tiny and in his office. TV specials The headmaster advises for Raven not to touch her mother's mirror on visiting day. He shows up at where the Evil Queen is held to pronounce that visiting day hours are over. He supervises the dragon games and is turned into a frog by Faybelle. After the chaos is over, he returns back to normal form. Gallery Webisode gallery The World of Ever After High - pledge practice.jpg Stark Raven Mad - an argument.jpg Blondie's Just Right - about to cry.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Tri-Castle-On - yearbook tree.jpg Thumb-Believable - Milton sleeping.jpg TV special gallery Thronecoming - the Headmaster consults Raven.jpg Thronecoming - Grimm Brothers laugh together.jpg Thronecoming - always best friends.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - signing time.jpg Spring Unsprung - a playful game.jpg Spring Unsprung - don't pull tricks.jpg Dragon Games - Mira annoyed.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - teams selected.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Epic Winter characters